


When the Moon Rises to Meet the Stars

by Lunatik_Pandora



Series: A Different Orbit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Disasters, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Dom Remus Lupin, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, James' Sexuality is Apparently "Yes", Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Soft Also?, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Multi, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Playing a Little Fast and Loose With Werewolf/Animagus Senses, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Technically they're of age but ehhhhhhhhhh?, The Voyeurism Was a Little Dubious, There's also priors that are mentioned, This Is News To Him Too, Voyeurism, Welsh Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatik_Pandora/pseuds/Lunatik_Pandora
Summary: "...If forwhateverreason you need to stop, the word is Red. Do you understand?""Yes."Sirius finally makes a move on Remus, Lily and James get stuck in the dormitory, and things between the four of them escalaterapidly.OR: A fairly crack-y Wolfstar-heavy OT4 PWP that ended up drowning in feelings. (Skip straight to Ch 6 for kink, since I accidentally wrote a lot of soft first.)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: A Different Orbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632550
Comments: 45
Kudos: 143





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This was just supposed to be a writing exercise to get myself out of my comfort zone. I have never written smut, never written M/M relationships in any capacity (and certainly not multi!), and never even really written romance. But I absolutely stan Remus/Sirius, and always have. This wound up blowing up into an OT4, and is the most I've written in years. I use a lot of dialogue in my writing, so fair warning. At least one chapter will have nothing but dialogue. It's voice practice.
> 
> Another fair warning: I focus more on sensations and thoughts than physical descriptions, so if that's not what you're here for, then... sorry. I just don't really find vivid descriptions of genitals sexy, personally.
> 
> Not all of this might make sense. This is just a headcanon that got really out of control. Please note that any characterization issues may just be because of how I imagined them as teenagers: giving precisely zero fucks about boundaries that they didn't set themselves, and just... exploring what they are.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome, especially in regards to mechanics and Welsh-ness (it's just my American ass and Google and Duolingo, all doing our best). I did get some tips from people with experience in what I'm writing here (poly, multi, m/m, bdsm, D/s), and it passed muster with them, so... hopefully it was as faithful a rendition as I was aiming for.
> 
> Welcome to my headcanon hell; hope you enjoy. ~LP
> 
> Edit: This also ended up sparking a whole chain of stories that turned into a Post-GoF fix-it fic that's set in this same universe, so if you're into that kind of stuff too, please give the rest of the series a read. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Remus would know before the moon rose is that Sirius Black tasted like sunlight.
> 
> The first thing Sirius would do after the moon set would be to _remember_. And oh, the things he remembered.

He smelled like sandalwood and cigarettes.

It lingered on his sheets that morning, leaving him sighing deeply into his pillow, breathing in the scent of him as if he could will him back into his bed by pure force of imagination. But instead of lying warm in his arms, where he belonged, Remus was sleeping off the full moon in the hospital wing, under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. No chance, then, to sneak into his bed instead, to hold him and remind him once more what it felt like to be human. To thread his fingers through those sandy curls and--

He bit off a groan, savoring the memory of how Remus’ lips had felt when he had first captured them with his own. Feeling, more than hearing, the surprised little gasp he had let slip. A heartbeat had passed between them before Remus, to his joy, responded in kind with bruising force, his teeth lightly grazing his bottom lip as he all but devoured him.

He smelled like sandalwood and cigarettes, but he tasted like red wine and dark chocolate, all black fruited sweetness and heady spice. Sirius drank deep of him then, swirling him around his tongue, savoring every note. He had felt soft, warm hands cup his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones as though he were something precious, treasured even. His left hand came up to trace along the path those fine-boned fingers had traveled, trailing down his jaw to the hollow of his throat. He grinned wickedly at the memory of nearly showing up late for the Shack, James shaking his head about the love bites all over his throat.

“Ask me no questions and I shall tell thee no lies,” he had quipped with a roguish wink, while internally reveling in the fact Remus had been so passionate, so bold as to mark him, each bruise a banner shouting a single word:

MINE.

His left hand ghosted across his pulse point, where Remus had just a few hours prior been focusing his attentions, gently nipping and sucking. He had moaned then, and Remus had suddenly pulled away, looking him in the eyes. The air between the two was heavy; the tension built between them like a guitar string wound too tight. The early sunset shining through the windows, painting Remus in amber hues. His normally tidy curls were mussed and falling softly into his gold-green eyes, widened and dark with desire, lips rosy and kiss-swollen. Sirius had stared back, wanting to burn the image into his memory before the tension between them inevitably snapped. He had half expected Remus to push him away then, but as always his friend surprised him. He had pushed Sirius suddenly and firmly down onto the bed and straddled him, that intense, darkened gaze never leaving his own; his expression seeking permission and finding it.

Sirius’ right hand trailed down as he remembered feeling Remus against his hip, discovering he was just as hard as Remus had been then. He freed himself, grasping and pulling at his cock like a lifeline, imagining the way Remus had run his palm down his length, gripping him through his trousers. He had unbuttoned Sirius’ shirt, lowering himself over him to continue his ministrations, his kisses trailing farther and farther down. Sirius slid his left hand down to his chest, pinching and rolling his nipple between his fingers the way Remus had between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue. His right hand slid up and down his shaft, fingers dancing across the swollen head as he switched his grip back and forth. He stroked himself the way he had stroked Remus then: reaching through his trousers, feeling the way his breath hitched, the way his back arched and hips rolled as he thrust into Sirius' hand, the way Remus moaned into his lips when--

The dam burst, and he saw stars.

Sirius' back arched off the bed, his toes curling, his release spilling onto his hands in hot spurts. It took every bit of self control he possessed to remain silent instead of howling his pleasure to the heavens. He had, after all, neglected to put up silencing charms. As he cleaned himself off, he couldn’t help but recall the way that Remus had somehow managed the Herculean task of stopping Sirius from finishing him off.

“We’re out of time… I have to go now, or I’ll be late.”

And Sirius, good friend that he was, had withdrawn his hand from Remus’ trousers, taking no small amount of pride from the way the other boy had whimpered at the loss of contact. He had kissed him deeply, humming as he did so.

“We can always finish this later.”

“I do so hate to leave things undone when they very much need doing.” He had pulled back, grinning at Remus’ perfectly innocent expression.

“Is that so, Mr. Moony? Are you implying that I need… doing?” And suddenly, the corner of his mouth had quirked up, and twisted into what Sirius could only describe as a cocksure grin. He wasn’t sure if it was out of place on him, or drop dead sexy.

“Why yes, Mr. Padfoot, I do believe I am.”

Definitely, definitely sexy. He flopped down onto the bed with a dramatic groan. What had happened to shy little Remus Lupin who couldn’t even make eye contact with anyone in first year?

_He grew up, that's what. Oh, Merlin, did he ever._

“Fuck _me_ , Remus, you just had to say that right as you’re leaving for the night, didn’t you? I quite literally cannot get any more erect.”

Remus had backed towards the door, his grin widening.

“Think of it this way, the anticipation will make it that much better, yeah?” He had turned to leave, his hand on the door, when suddenly he paused. “Oh, and Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got a little something, just here.” He had tapped his throat with a wink, and left.

Sirius smiled at the memory, nuzzling back into the pillow that still smelled of sandalwood and cigarettes. If he needed to be as utterly gone to pieces for anyone the way James was for Evans, then he was glad it was Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits made on 8/8 for clarity.


	2. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get your Welsh-wolf to forget how to speak the Queen's English -- a study by Sirius O. Black.

It had been three weeks, five days, thirteen hours, and forty-seven minutes since Sirius had kissed him -- since _he_ had kissed _him_ back, and oh-- he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. He had not, as of yet, been able to make good on his promise to Sirius; in large part because he half-thought he dreamt the encounter (despite the _very obvious_ evidence of the bruises all over the other boy’s throat, which he _knew_ he had been the one to leave, but which his _stupid brain_ was insisting were actually from that girl in Hufflepuff --Sarah -- with the lovely blonde hair that fell like a sheet past her _very_ grippable hips-- Not that Remus knew from experience or anything.)

.. Alright, yeah, that was a load of shit. He definitely Knew her, with a capital K. In the Biblical sense, his Mam might have said if she knew. Which she didn’t. Fuck, if that wasn’t a mortifying thought. And that’s not even considering what Lyall would--

No. Not today. Today is going to be a good day. _A good day_ , damn it. 

Even with Sarah Fawcett making bedroom eyes at Sirius from across the hall, and him winking back while somehow managing to make eating a dinner roll positively _lewd_. Of course, now that he knew exactly what Sirius could do with that mouth, and how it felt when he swirled his tongue _just like that_ , he was having a very difficult time not making an absolute fool of himself staring at his lips in the middle of the Great Hall like some kind of degenerate.

Sirius’ eyes darted to his, and -- was that a smirk?

Just as Remus thought his heart was about to stop, James suddenly stood up and pushed his chair in, with Lily following suit.

“Alright, lads, Lily and I have some Important Head Business to attend to, so we’ve got to be off.”

“Ha! _Head_ business, good one!” Pete snorted; he saw a flush rise to Lily’s face, but she definitely wasn’t denying it. Prongs scowled.

“I’ll have you know we’re doing rounds, you absolute knob." It was a poor cover, but Remus wasn't of a mind to call him out on it. "And don’t you have a detention with Professor Filbert to be getting to anyway?” Judging by how Pete suddenly jumped up out of his chair and darted out of the hall like his trousers were on fire, pudding still in hand -- yes. Sirius on the other hand, yawned dramatically.

“I’ll probably just head back to the dorm then; maybe turn in early.” James narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously before turning to Remus.

“I’m sure you can handle this idiot on your own, but please try to make sure he stays out of trouble, alright?” Remus just grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Yes Mam.” Sirius was still watching him.

James and Lily departed without fanfare (which still surprised Remus, considering the previous six years had featured James Potter announcing his arrival or departure at every opportunity as loudly and flamboyantly as possible, but maybe Lily was the moderating influence on him that Remus could never have been.)

Moderation was never something he had been particularly good at, he mused as he and Sirius made their way back towards the tower together. Either he had too much self control, not actually letting himself enjoy the moment, or --

_biting, licking, sucking, feeling his heart beat wildly against his lips, his cock throbbing_

\-- he had _none_. He ignored the thrill of pleasure he felt at the half-hazy memory, still unsure if it was a moon-induced wet dream or if the way Sirius was looking at him as they crossed the threshold of their dorm meant what he thought it did.

“So. Have anything you need to finish tonight?” He was leaning against the bedpost, his dark hair casually falling into his silver eyes, tracking Remus' movements carefully from across the room. Keeping distance, just in case. Remus wasn't certain if that was a reference to his parting remark from that night or not; he decided to test the waters.

“I might. Been a bit difficult to get done with Wormy and Prongs skulking about, you see.” That was clearly the correct answer; Sirius' shoulders lost their tension, the guarded look leaving his eyes as he feigned vague interest. _Like I can’t see right through that._

“Well. Might want to get to work now then. You only have so much time before the gents come back, and I don’t think you’ll want to… do it with them here.” He paused, suddenly uncertain. “...Unless you are actually talking about that three feet of parchment due for McGonagall this week, in which case I will feel incredibly bloody stupid.” Remus shook his head and scoffed.

“I’ll do it now'n a minute. I’ve, erm… something more important to do right this moment.” He almost cringed at his accent, having accidentally slipped back into his native Swansea drawl. However, Sirius stepped up to him, pressing himself right into Remus’ chest, practically purring.

“I fucking _love_ it when you forget to be posh.” He swallowed hard, his self control fraying by the second.

“Yes, well… Posh Remus is gentler.” Their noses were nearly touching, Sirius’s breath ghosting against his lips.

“I don’t want _gentle_ , you idiot. I want _you_.” And just like that, the fragile thread holding his tattered self control snapped, and he was _free_.

He threaded his fingers through Sirius’ silky dark hair, and gripped hard, pulling him in close and kissing him with a savage intensity he hadn’t thought himself capable of, drawing the other boy’s bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth and sucking hard, Sirius rewarding him with a sharp gasp. He began peppering Sirius’ jaw and throat once more with searing kisses, memorizing the way Sirius' pulse raced against his own, the way the low moan built in his throat before he released it. Remus' left hand remained tangled in Sirius' hair, his right trailing down his back, tracing the ridges of his spine as Remus pulled his body closer, wanting to feel every inch of him. Sirius was unbuttoning Remus' shirt, running his hands up and down his newly bared chest, over his scars, fingers brushing against his nipples. He was overwhelmed with a need to get closer, to press skin against skin, and began attempting to unbutton Sirius’ shirt. The buttons, however, were resisting his attempts to undo them. Sirius grinned against Remus' ear as he swirled his tongue around the lobe, nibbling gently.

“Bloody fuckin'-- stupid-- _twll tin_!” Remus snarled, gripping the front of the shirt and pulling it apart in frustration. Sirius just threw his head back and laughed as he shrugged off the torn remnants of the garment.

“I should frustrate you more often if it makes you start ripping bodices.” Remus glared, undoing Sirius’ belt without breaking eye contact.

“How far d’you want this to go?” Sirius grinned, clearly not taking the question seriously. Remus huffed at him softly. “M’not bein’ funny,” he stressed. “We’re friends first. I-- I _want_ to make sure that we’re on the same page before I keep going.” Sirius’s expression grew more thoughtful, and he leaned in to kiss Remus gently.

“I’m not walking into this with my eyes shut, banging off walls, you know. I’m willing to go as far as you are.” Remus’s breath caught in his throat, his gaze sharpening, looking for any hint of hesitation.

“And if I want everything?” Sirius didn’t answer, he just grabbed Remus’ hand and jammed it down the front of his trousers, where he was met with undeniable evidence as to Sirius' feelings on the matter. He slid his hand around the warm, firm shaft, observing Sirius’ face closely as he did so. Pupils dilated, color rising to his cheeks, soft lips parting ever so invitingly. Pride filled him at the knowledge that he could bring Sirius Black to his knees with the barest of touches.

“Bed.” His tone brooked no argument; despite the clear command, he half expected Sirius to fight him on principle, contrarian that he was. Instead, Sirius obediently sank back onto the bed, pale eyes never leaving Remus’ face, waiting patiently for his next move. Sirius _never_ took orders, from anyone, and yet... Remus tilted his head slightly, considering him. Something --the part of him that was always the wolf, prowling along the edges of his consciousness-- stirred within his chest at the sight of Sirius seated on his bed, wide-eyed and waiting for him. Sirius bit his lip as Remus approached slowly, stalking him with a hunter's grace. He paused at the foot of the bed, Sirius' eyes raking over him hungrily as he slipped his shirt off and tossed it across the room. In a single fluid movement, Remus sprang onto the bed, sliding up to straddle Sirius' hips, hands sliding up his body. The other boy was straining underneath him, hips grinding desperately, seeking release, and Sirius reached up to grab him and pull him in. Remus felt a growl rise up in his throat, unbidden, and dove down to graze his teeth along the right side of Sirius' throat, tracing a line up to his ear.

“Patience, cariad,” he murmured, gently grabbing Sirius’ wrists before pinning them both firmly above his head, his meaning clear. _Don't move._ Remus shifted, adjusting to hold both wrists down with a single hand, leaning in to press a kiss against those parted lips as a frisson of uncertainty rippled through him. He had to be careful. This was different, _Sirius_ was different, than all the other times he'd done this before. This _meant_ something. Remus paused to gather himself. 

_Me. He wants me. Not Remus Lupin the Prefect, the swotty Marauder, who tries to pretend he’s from ‘Diff since it makes him sound more clever, and has a “furry little problem”. He wants Remus Lupin, the chopsy werewolf from down Swansea who smokes Park Drives and swears like an old farmer and smuggles scotch into History._

“Remus…” He snapped back to himself; Sirius was staring at him intently. “I’m not made of glass. You won’t break me.” _Na, but at this rate you might break me_. Remus pressed a quick, gentle kiss on his lips before he tightened his grip on Sirius' wrists, rearing back enough to slip his hand down to the waistband of his trousers, unbuttoning them with one hand. Sirius, bless his eager heart, lifted his hips to better allow Remus to divest him of his pants. If he’d had more time -- or, more accurately, more patience -- he’d have tried something a bit more cheeky, like pulling them down with his teeth. But his desire to draw this out was warring with his need for the boy -- no, the _man_ beneath him. He released Sirius’ wrists with a frown; he didn’t have enough hands for what he _really_ wanted to do, but, well... _You hardly jump right into telling your mate you’d like to truss him up like a goose on the first shag, so maybe that's for the best_. Sirius was watching him behind his dark lashes, raising one perfectly arched brow at him as if to say, Alright?

_Am I? I think so. I’m with you._

He reached out, cupping Sirius' cheek in his hand, stroking his cheekbone the way he had the night of the moon. Sirius’s eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into his touch, pressing a soft kiss against his palm.

“Door locked?”

“Mmmm. And I’ve put charms up, before you ask.”

“You done this before?”

“What, shagged in the dorm?” 

“Y’know what I mean.”

“Ah. No, but I’ve got a fair idea of how it works. Did a bit of reading on it.”

“You… hang on… they’ve books on that here?”

“Remus, they’ve got books on _everything_ here. Just have to know where to look.”

“Restricted section?”

“Obviously. There’s a little section between the medical shite and the ritual magic shite that is entirely about the wonderful world of fucking. Pretty brilliant, honestly. But... are we really talking about books right now? Here I am in your bed, completely naked--”

“Your pants are still technically on. And you’re still wearing your socks.”

“Round my ankles doesn’t count, and you know it -- so, completely naked--”

“-- _Mostly_ naked--”

“--And you’re on top of me, looking the way you look right now with your hair all mussed and your eyes going all intense, and -- where’re you...?” Remus slid back to the foot of the bed, busying himself with pointedly removing their remaining articles of clothing. Sirius barked out a laugh. “You’ve always got to have the last word, don’t you?”

“Cau dy geg, ya pen pydin.”

“Yeah, well… you’re a pen puddin’ too.” Remus snorted.

“Merlin, that was horrid. You've clearly not an ounce of Welsh in you.” Sirius’ eyes narrowed appraisingly, before he also sat up, lips curling in a sly grin.

“Well we’ll have to change that, won’t we?” Remus stared, fascinated, as Sirius crawled towards him on all fours, reaching out to wrap his delicate fingers around his cock. He tried to come up with some sort of witticism to break the sudden tension, but all he could focus on was the little callus on the edge of Sirius’ middle finger from where he’d rest his quill as he’d write, and how fucking good it felt brushing against the edge of his head. The way Sirius alternated the pressure with his fingers as he stroked, first overhand, now underhand, watching his face for any reaction. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close Sirius’s face was, feeling his warm breath spreading over the tip; before he had wrapped his mind around the implications, Sirius winked up at him and then swallowed him whole.

Warm and wet, and a _lovely_ pressure as he sucked hard, his tongue swirling and flicking along the bottom of his shaft. He vaguely remembered having words to describe this sensation, once, but all that was left was a pleasant buzzing in his brain, in his _veins_ , as Sirius bobbed up and down below him. Other words, instead, came tumbling out of his lips in a breathy rush.

“Edrych a mi.” He dimly recalled that Sirius only knew a select few swears and slang terms in Welsh, but _fuck_ if he could remember the English for what he wanted. Sirius glanced up at him then, entirely too bloody pleased with himself. Something in his face must have translated for him, because for a few moments, Sirius didn’t break eye contact until suddenly he took him in farther than before, his lips now wrapped around his base, and _where is he bloody putting it_? The buzzing was growing stronger, a pressure building at the base of his spine as Sirius continued his work, sometimes licking, sometimes sucking, sometimes gently grazing his teeth (very carefully, thank Merlin) along his length. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t _think_ , beyond those silver eyes watching him watching _him_ , and he--

 _Ie fy nghariad, daliwich ati, paid a stopio nawr, ie_ \-- his grip on Sirius’ hair tightened ( _when did I..? Oh no, oh fuck_ \--) and he felt the man beneath him grab his hips, keeping him close -- _inside_ \-- as he tumbled over the edge with a shuddering moan. Remus felt the throat around his cock constricting as Sirius swallowed, and he thought he might be having an out of body experience. Was it possible to come so hard you just up and died? _That might be a better thing to be known for, honestly_. The waves were ebbing, and his vision was returning.

“Fuckin’ Hell, Sirius, you ever heard of a gag reflex?” The only reply was a throaty chuckle, which squeezed and vibrated pleasantly around his still-sensitive dick. Sirius pulled back, his eyes rising to meet Remus’ once more as he brushed his lips against his head with a Cheshire cat grin.

“What can I say? I’m an overachiever.”

“You’re fuckin’ _lush_ is what you are.” Sirius, to his surprise, blushed slightly. Remus climbed back onto the bed with a laugh, hooking his arm around Sirius and pulling him down beneath him.

“Up for it again already?”

“Ahh, I'll work up to it, I will. I told you, didn’t I? I don’t like leaving things undone. I’ve not lied to you yet, and I don’t plan on starting today.”

“Aside from all of first year you mean.”

“Alright, look, you --”

“How many aunts’ funerals did you go to? Seven? Eight?”

“Sirius…”

“Big family, bad genetics. Totally relatable, though. Ohhh, you’re pouting now, look at the lip.”

“Yeah? I’ll give _you_ lip, you--” 

“I can’t help you’re cute when you’re annoyed, you know, you’ve done this to yourself.” Remus finally broke, dropping his head into the crook of Sirius’ neck, laughing almost embarrassingly hard. He felt lighter, freer, somehow. Leave it to Sirius to be sweet and sexy one moment, then infuriating the next, then have him totally creased in a blink of an eye. _That’s just the way Sirius is_ , he supposed.

He supposed he rather liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some edits made for clarity on 8/8


	3. Dinner and Diatribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily discovers she likes to watch. James discovers he doesn't mind.

There were several ways that Lily had thought she and James would be spending their evening, even if they had been lying about doing rounds (but then, she knew the boys didn’t believe that for a minute, even if James was Very Convincing when he wanted to be. She was a poor liar, it was a known fact, and of course Remus in particular could read her face like no one's business. He wasn’t stupid, and he knew her best of all.) She had thought that after nipping up to the dorms to grab some “supplies” they would head down to one of the abandoned classrooms and make a lovely evening of it. Between the two of them, they could charm and transfigure the furniture into something serviceable and secure the room so they wouldn’t be interrupted. Unlike the dorms, where someone was liable to walk in at any moment. Which, of course, is exactly what happened.

In James’ defense, she had _also_ not believed Sirius when he said he was going to turn in early for the night. The man was a consummate night owl, and more prone to … shenanigans, solo or otherwise, in the evenings. Not to mention, she hadn’t missed him and Sarah Fawcett shooting one another lewd looks across the Great Hall while civilised people were attempting to eat in peace. She had honestly believed that he was going to go find some secluded area of the castle with her, and shag her senseless -- as he had an established reputation for doing. And in her defense, she wasn’t wrong about him wanting to go get his rocks off, she just hadn’t expected it to be in the dorms, and she hadn’t expected it to be with… well.

She and James had panicked when they heard the boys coming up the stairs, and James had thrown his cloak over them, thinking they could sneak back out behind them without being noticed. She knew he was concerned about them (meaning Sirius, and Peter once he inevitably heard) taking the mickey out of them if they caught them in the dorm. But Sirius had locked and charmed the door immediately upon entering, and there was no way either of them could have broken it without alerting them, thereby defeating the purpose of the cloak. They were talking about homework anyway, so she had thought that one of them at least would leave the room shortly to go work in the common room, where there were, you know, _work spaces_.

She had _not_ expected Sirius to jump Remus’ bones in the middle of the room, and she certainly hadn’t expected Remus to enthusiastically respond. She also had never expected Remus Lupin to be the type of bloke who would tear a shirt clear off someone's body, but she had damn near lost an eye to a wayward button as it ricocheted across the room, so clearly she didn’t know him as well as she thought she did.

James, for his part, was struck dumb with what she could only imagine was a combination of shock and horror. She wasn’t sure which was winning out; regardless, it was preventing him from helping her find a solution that didn’t involve humiliation for everyone involved, and therefore he was totally useless to her in that moment. Not even as emotional support; she couldn't speak for James, but Lily knew that nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , was going to erase the image of Sirius Black’s penis from her mind. She would be seeing it every time she closed her eyes from now on, she was certain. Bit of a shock, to say the least.

Which was not to say that he wasn’t a perfectly good looking young man; he was, of course, and he knew it, but it was just a little jarring, having an unexpected erection right in front of you like that. Especially one attached to someone she considered a friend. Pity she hadn't caught much of Remus’ before Sirius bloody well _inhaled_ it… which was just… wow. Good on him. Lord knew that kind of work was tough on the jaw, but he made it look _easy_. She wasn’t sure if she was ever going to be able to look Remus in the eye again, though; aside from the fact that he had a fantastic arse (which she had, of course, already been well acquainted with), he was apparently very vocal in bed now, and that was knowledge she could have done without knowing: she'd be thinking about it every time she saw him now. It most certainly did not help that, unlike James, who only knew some naughty words and phrases that Remus had taught him, she was nearly fluent in Welsh, owing to her grandmother's tutelage. And while anyone with ears would have gotten the general idea that he was quite pleased with Sirius’ performance (context clues and all) she knew _exactly_ how much he had enjoyed it. And that was without hearing him have what she reckoned was likely the best orgasm of his life. 

Was it normal to be a little jealous? They were so comfortable with each other, like they’d been having sex for years (despite this being a very obviously new thing for them, based on the “I have no bloody idea what I’m doing, do you?” vein the conversation had taken at one point.) And the fact that they could go straight from bickering into having mind-blowing sex, and then (of course) right _back_ to bickering was… almost relatable. Almost, but not quite. This was not James’ fault, mind. He was really lovely, and was so gentle and attentive with her. And it's not like she wasn't getting off at all; things were _absolutely fine_ in that regard. But things were still a little new between them, sexually, and she was his first. They were still figuring things out. It also didn't help that her own prior experience had only been a couple of sweet but fumbling encounters at the end of 5th year, and clearly her partner in _that_ endeavor had since had a great deal of practice. Sarah Fawcett came to mind (Lily had been the one to catch them sneaking out of the third floor classroom when he was supposed to be doing rounds, the bastard), and Eloise Hidgens (who had breathlessly informed their Potions class of the encounter in great detail after testing the Babbling Brew she'd made with Peter, and poor Remus had blushed from hairline to collar), and of course the lovely Saoirse Walsh, who wore her reputation like a crown. And now...

A breathy moan dragged her from her thoughts; they had stopped talking, and were kissing rather passionately on the bed, legs tangled together, Remus’ hands in Sirius’ hair, Sirius’ hands moving across Remus’ back, holding him tight. She reached out, slipping her hand into James’ and squeezing, hoping he would indicate he had an idea other than announcing their presence. He squeezed back, and she felt him move his wand behind her.

“I’ve silenced us.” His voice was low and shaky; she couldn’t turn to see his expression, but she imagined he looked as though he’d been nailed by a bludger.

“Any way out of this?”

“Not without letting them know we’ve been here the whole bloody time... Ah, fuck, no, come on, knock it off you randy arseholes!” Lily’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of Remus’ left hand wrapped around Sirius’ cock, hand moving up and down in soft, languid strokes. He wasn’t rushing this. Sirius let out a small, needy whine, thrusting his hips up into Remus’ fist in an attempt to spur him on faster. Remus grinned into Sirius’ lips with a cocky little laugh that sent a shiver through her spine. She shifted, trying to hide her reaction, feeling an unmistakable dampness on her thighs as she did so.

_Oh no. No no no no no. Oh bugger, this can NOT be happening to me right now._

Sirius let out a low moan, his head falling back, Remus murmuring something she couldn’t make out into his ear, making him smile through the obvious haze of pleasure.

“Charmer,” he purred, pressing his forehead against Remus’, before nodding his head towards his bedside table. “Top drawer, in the back behind the socks.”

Remus paused his ministrations to rummage through the drawer Sirius had indicated. “Y’don’t want your wand?”

“We could use a charm, if you’d prefer, but I rather thought this would be a bit more _interactive_.” Remus pulled a small black bottle out of the back of the drawer and held it up for confirmation; Sirius nodded. “That’s the one. It's nice; warms a bit on contact with skin. But just a little, don't want burns on your bits.”

“Yeeeesss, I imagine that would put a damper on things.” They paused for a beat before both snorting with laughter.

Oh, sweet Circe, they were talking about lubrication. They were really doing this, weren’t they? Right here, in front of them. She felt James’ grip tighten slightly, even as the warmth began to pool in her belly at the thought of… no, she couldn’t think about that. Except... James would often touch her the way that Remus was now touching Sirius --softly, sweetly, reverently-- but James wasn’t as sure in his movements, his passion stilted by nervousness. Remus had been much the same when they had been together, and look at him now: bold and confident, and vocal about what he wanted and how. James could absolutely learn -- hang on.

 _James could learn_.

She took his hand and slid it slowly up over blouse, bringing it up to cup her breast. She felt James freeze behind her, like a deer in torchlight.

“Lily?”

“We’re still silenced, right?”

“Of course.”

“I want you to touch me.” She could feel the exact moment his brain stalled out, and waited patiently for him to get it to turn back over again. It was risky, asking him to do this, but something about it just--

James started to pull his hand away, and she held her breath, hoping beyond hope he was just shifting.

His hand slipped down inside her blouse, under her bra, his thumb brushing over the sensitive peak of her nipple as he gently kneaded her breast, and she bit back a delighted gasp. _Oh thank fuck_. The other stroked her ribs over her shirt; she arched her back, grinding her arse against him slowly in invitation.

On the other side of the room, Remus was hooking his hands under Sirius’ thighs, wrapping his long legs around his waist. He worked a small amount of the bottled liquid onto his fingers, and reached down to slip one inside. Sirius inhaled sharply, and Remus paused, brows knitting with concern.

“Alright?”

“M’fine. Just never… ohhh.” Remus had shifted slightly, which must have moved him inside. Sirius reached up to touch the side of his face. “Remus, I don’t think I could ever forgive you if you stopped right now. Please, keep-- oohhhh, fuck that’s good. Why is that so fucking good?”

James’ hand danced over her hip, over her belly, fingers just inside her knickers, testing her. She leaned her head back into him with a contented sigh, and he slipped his hand down towards her core. She knew he could feel her now, warm and practically dripping with want; he was hardening against her, swearing softly under his shaky breath. Sirius moaned as Remus slipped a second finger in; James slipped one inside her, his thumb brushing over her clit. She shuddered in his arms, reaching back and touching him over his clothes, angling her hips towards his hand in a way that she hoped communicated that he had done well.

“Is that good?”

“Mmmm.” He slid his finger in and out of her a few times slowly, gauging her reactions and trying to recreate what he had just done. He brushed his thumb against her clit again.

“Like this?” She couldn’t answer properly, as the combined friction of his finger caressing her from inside and his thumb stroking her from outside had rendered her incapable of speech. A soft, high whine escaped her, and she increased the pressure on the front of his trousers ever so slightly. His other hand drew away from her breast, and he shifted behind her, undoing the buttons of his trousers. She reached inside and drew him out into her hand, moving her thumb in small circles to mimic the rhythm and pressure he should use. James, for his part, was picking it up quickly, learning what she liked; watching her watch his friends and _feeling_ her responding in his hands. He, in turn, was reacting more confidently, testing boundaries and exploring as much as he felt comfortable, but it was still… She loved him dearly, she knew, but he was always a little afraid of pushing too far, of chasing her away, and that translated to hesitance and missed cues, which had been frustrating if also endearing. Remus and Sirius were talking to one another: checking in, directing, _asking_ ("Like that?" "Fuck, _yes_ , right there, _please_ \--" "You can pull my hair harder than that, cariad." "I don't want to hurt you." "I'm a fuckin' werewolf, Sirius, I can handle a little-- _ah!_ ") It struck her that James wasn't the only one whose shyness was holding them back. _This is a two way street. Ask and you shall receive, and all that_. She steeled herself for what she was about to suggest.

“Will this cloak stay on if you fuck me from behind?” James' breath caught, and he swore under his breath, his cock twitching in her hand as he withdrew his from her shirt to pull his wand from his back pocket. She felt his magic swelling around her as he cast a few quick spells.

“It will now.” Sticking charms, a notice-me-not, and a contraceptive charm. _Impressive_.

“Get to it then, clever boy.” Before she could react further, one hand slipped back up across her lower belly, while the other pressed down on her upper back, bending her over in a single movement. She relaxed her knees, allowing him to lower her to the ground, and placed her hands flat on the floor, tilting her hips back to allow him easier access. She felt him lift her skirt up and slide her knickers down over her hips, digging his fingers deep inside her and curling up towards her spine. She threw her head back with a low moan, and felt gentle fingers combing through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She glanced back over her shoulder, seeing James’ face for the first time since this had started. _Hungry_ : that was the only way to describe the look he was giving her, his dark eyes roving over every inch of her as though he were trying to memorize every line and curve, like if he simply watched her move beneath him, he could unlock the secrets her body held. _There you are. I've been looking for you_. He was fascinating, fascinated by her, stroking her cheek gently with the backs of his knuckles. Movement on the bed across the room drew his eye, and she followed his gaze.

Remus had his face buried in Sirius’ shoulder, his cock finally buried inside him, the duvet twisting beneath his white-knuckled grip as he adjusted to the sensation. Sirius was holding him close, trying to stay, for once in his life, as still as possible, whispering sweet nothings into his hair. Remus pulled back so they were nose to nose, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek.

“Ti'n hardd.” The admission came out in a breathy rush. Sirius actually blushed--blushed!-- a small, sweet smile gracing his lips.

“Well, shit. You really think I'm beautiful?” Remus choked out a laugh.

“Thought you didn't speak Welsh?” Sirius shrugged, trying and failing to appear nonchalant, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“Been trying to learn it for years, but it's fucking hard, and I can't bloody _speak_ it worth a shite. But I've at least picked up enough to get the gist when I hear it, especially when I've got this handsome mug looking at me like that.”

“You mush, you.”

“Said the cauldron to the kettle.” Remus rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, long and slow and deep. It was a very sweet and private moment between two of their friends, and she and James were intruding upon it. _I guess Tuney was right about me after all... I am a dirty, disgusting freak_.

“Having second thoughts?” James’ voice was light, but otherwise inscrutable.

“I… this is rude of us, isn't it?” He snorted.

“Love, trust me, what's rude is the fact that they knew perfectly damn well we were here this whole time and chose to continue anyway. Dickheads, the both of them.” She gaped at him, eyes wide. _He cannot be serious right now_. But he raised an eyebrow at her and tapped his nose, and suddenly understanding rushed through her like a tidal wave.

“Seriously?" 

“I'd bet every knut in my vault.” 

Remus was a werewolf. Sirius was a dog animagus. _They can fucking smell us. THEY COULD SMELL US THIS WHOLE TIME_. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't; after all, she had no compunctions before about having James fuck her senseless on the floor mere feet away from where Remus and Sirius were currently engaging in the same activity. 

“Why?” 

“Honestly? Sirius has always been a bit of an, erm… _exhibitionist_ , as I'm sure you're aware. And Remus, appearances aside, very much likes to be in charge. Of people, of situations. Bit of a control freak, that one, but usually within reason. I'm sure they're both very bloody proud of themselves right now.” 

“So… you're saying that they're okay with this?” 

“So long as we are, yeah. And they'd know. Scent, remember?” They would have smelled her arousal, of course, that the sight of them entwined together-- touching and teasing, licking, biting, sucking -- was affecting her. That it was bringing out a wild, wanton side of her that they would have known James hadn't learned how to unlock on his own. _You wild, beautiful boys… you love him so much, to share this for him_. 

“Well. I suppose if they're offering, it would be more rude of us to refuse.” She settled back down, making sure to stroke him on her way back into position, making her intention clear. 

“Indeed it would be,” he said primly, before running his hand up her back and back into her hair, twisting it into a loose tail at her nape. He leaned in to kiss her, smiling against her pulse point. 

“Do you like what you see, love?” he purred into her ear, his hand running up her thighs even as he held her by the hair, gently yet firmly. He cupped her sex, and she was suddenly painfully aware of the extent of her arousal. “Godric, you're so fucking wet. It turns you on, doesn't it? Watching them like this? You want me to touch you like Remus is touching him?” 

She was liquid in his arms, shifting and squirming to get a little friction; something, anything to feed the gnawing ache growing within her. He ran his hands over her, slightly firmer than before, gripping her hips, squeezing until it almost hurt-- almost, but not quite. _Perfect_. Remus had his hand twisted in Sirius’ hair just like James had his in hers, trailing searing kisses across his mouth, down his throat, along his jaw while he thrust slowly into him. Sirius’ head was thrown back, and he was mouthing wordlessly, eyes closed, leaving faint scratch marks between Remus’ shoulder blades as he tried to pull him closer. Remus _growled_ , low in his throat. 

“Don't hold back, now, cariad. Rydw i eisau i'ch clywed.” He thrust in a little harder and deeper, as if to punctuate his point. Sirius let out something caught between a moan and a shout, his hips bucking. She had never seen Sirius as anything but this unflappable, too-cool figure, maybe a little hot-headed at times, but always contained in his own way. Yet there he was, falling to pieces, shattering against a pleasure--a love-- that was stronger than he was. 

She knew her answer. 

“I want you to fuck me.” And bless him, he didn't hesitate to oblige her. She felt the tip of his cock press against her, seeking entry, felt his hand press down gently on her shoulders: a silent request. She prostrated herself on the floor, tilting her hips back, and he pushed inside with a low groan. _Ohhhhh, yes_. She waited for him to seat himself fully inside her before she rocked her hips slowly against him, and he pulled air through his gritted teeth in a sharp hiss. 

“Fucking hell, woman. You'll be the death of me yet.” She grinned at him over her shoulder, his returning smile spreading slow and sweet as honey across his face, the right corner twisting up the way it did when he was genuinely pleased about something. She had always loved it when he smiled like that. 

“Well, don't go dying on me just yet, Potter,” she teased. “We've got some catching up to do.” His eyes flicked back to his friends, his head tilting slightly as he watched them for a moment. She kept her eyes trained on him, his expression mirroring one he'd wear in their lessons when the professor struck upon a topic he was interested in: attentive, curious, but also calculating. Sirius’ breathing was becoming ragged, a distinctive desperation starting to creep into his voice. Lily felt James’ hand suddenly wrap around the back of her neck, turning her head back to face them. _He wants me to watch_. Sirius was clinging to Remus like a drowning man, his face buried in his shoulder. 

“Oh fuck, shit, fuck, fuck--- Remus, I --- nnnuhhh! Fuck, please, please I--- ohhh, don't st--ah! Don't stop don't stop don't don't don't please fuck please please _pleeeaase_ \---” He was begging, half-sobbing, and Remus, well… he had always been _very_ good at following directions to the letter. He maintained pace, burying his face in Sirius’ hair, breathing in the scent of him between his own staccato gasps. James slid back, only to press in deep inside her again, both his hands now sliding down to her hips, gripping them tightly as he fucked her; slowly at first, then a little faster, and faster still. Warming, coiling, tight in her belly, in her bones, held together by his strong hands on her hips and the tension rapidly building inside her. She tossed her head, shifting the curtain of red hair out of her eyes and over her shoulder, so she could watch James as he pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, his dark eyes closing slowly as she bucked her hips against him, grinding him harder against her walls. Over her own low moans, she heard Sirius’ breath catching in his throat, and he threw his head back with a scream, his seed spilling out between them. Remus gripped and pulled Sirius’ hair, further exposing the pale expanse of his throat, falling upon it like a wolf would a sheep, his teeth finding purchase just below his jawline. He was fucking him harder now, getting a little sloppier, more desperate, making that sound in the back of his throat caught between a growl and a hum. She knew that sound well, and what it meant --- _ohhh, yes yes yes, sweet fuck yes_. 

“Come on, love, come for me, please--” 

“--Keep going-- oh, fucking _shite_ yes right there, just like that--” 

“--Mor ffycin dda… gallai ddim… ah, fuck--” 

Lily felt the swell building only seconds before she shattered in James’ arms, feeling him ride her waves off the cliff to his own release; her cunt was throbbing around his cock as he filled her. She was dimly aware of Remus swearing some more as he, too, reached the end of his tether. James pressed a kiss into her shoulder; she leaned into him, half contented, half exhausted. 

“Well, that was bloody brilliant if I do say so myself.” 

“...It was, wasn’t it?” He nuzzled her cheek, brows knitting slightly. 

“Everything alright?” 

“You don’t think I’m some kind of… _freak_ or something, for being … you know, _into that_ , do you?” 

“No. Should I?” 

“Well, no, but--” 

“Then why would I? I was fair into it too. And like I said, Moony and Pads _definitely_ were on board. So if you’re a freak, then, well… guess us freaks will all just have to stick together.” 

“You’re really not weirded out by the fact that I got off watching your mates shag?” He just laughed. 

“I mean, it’s nothing I haven’t really seen before during Beltane." He paused, his brows furrowing slightly. "Not like… together, though. _That_ was new.” 

“That’s… spring, right? Why would you have seen them having sex?" 

“I mean it's a fire festival, really, but there's also lots of fertility rites and shite, so basically just a whole bunch of bare-arsed people running around. Now, I didn’t ever partake in any of the ritual orgies--” 

“I’m sorry, the _what_?” 

“--but you’d usually find Sirius in a pile somewhere, and Remus got pulled off by one of the celebrants once or twice last year. Not like it’s _all_ orgies, you know? I could bring you this year, if you’re interested?” 

“I am and I'm not sure how I feel about that.” He considered her for a moment, before rolling her over onto her back and pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Like you’re an intelligent, beautiful woman who knows what she likes, and can guide a sad sod like me so I can make you look like you do right now.” She smiled sweetly at him, until a voice startled her out of her post-coital buzz. 

“How about like an intelligent, beautiful woman who should have remembered her boyfriend sucks at keeping silencing charms up when he’s not concentrating on them?” She froze as Remus huffed out an exasperated sigh. 

“Sirius, can you leave ‘em alone for five fuckin’ seconds?” 

“We left them alone for _several_ fucking seconds already. More than.” James was mortified; Lily had transcended to a place beyond embarrassment. 

“How much did you two hear?” 

“Not quite as much as _you two_ heard, I’d wager, but enough to know the missus enjoyed the show.” 

“Tell me now, Sirius, d'ya plan on at least putting pants on before you start takin’ the piss?” 

“Nah, where’s the fun in that? Besides, nothing they haven’t seen before, eh?” Lily couldn’t even feel resigned, only a strange calm. She stood up, letting the cloak slip off her as her skirt slipped back down to cover her arse; she didn’t bother picking her knickers up off the floor, or even closing her shirt so her chest was no longer half-exposed. She simply leaned up against the bedpost as the two of them sat up in Sirius’ bed. 

“Wotcher, Sirius. Remus. Good night?” They both just stared at her for a moment, before Sirius suddenly beamed at her. 

“Excellent. And you?” She curled her lips up in a sly grin. 

“Never better.” Sirius chuckled, Remus elbowing him lightly and muttering ‘Told you’ before summoning their pants, and handing Sirius his pair. “How about you, Remus?” 

He grinned wickedly at her, winking. “Gwych.” She rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t have to be so bloody smug about it, you wanker.” She turned back to James, who was still sitting on the floor with his cloak pooled around his waist. “Alright, love?” 

“My pants are a bit of a mess, but otherwise, yes.” The boys both laughed at him, before climbing out of the bed and walking over to her with their wands in hand, clad only in their trousers. Sirius tapped her skirt with his wand, making a tight zig-zag motion, which immediately fixed the ruined pleats. Remus, on the other hand, tapped his against her knees, healing the rug burn she had developed from kneeling on the floor. James cast a couple of cleaning charms behind her, and felt the liquid that had been starting to run down her thighs vanish. 

“You boys are absolute gems, you know. Thank you.” Sirius shrugged. 

“Don’t mention it. You’ll be alright getting back to your dorm, yeah? We can run interference for you if you need.” She was oddly touched by the gesture. 

“I was actually thinking I might stay here tonight, if that’s alright with the two of you.” Sirius’ eyebrows nearly flew up into his hairline as Remus wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“You sure? People might talk.” She thought about it for a moment; he wasn’t wrong. Word would absolutely get around that she and James had shared a bed, no longer a rumor but a verified fact. Was she concerned about it? The two boys in front of her were utterly unfazed by what they had done (well, maybe a little on Remus’ part; his eyes were still more gold than green.) James met her gaze steadily, no judgement, no pressure, just… what she knew now to be love and respect. She kept her eyes locked on him as she answered. 

“People will talk regardless; they already have been. I’d much rather live in a way that makes me happy. I think we owe ourselves that much, don’t we?” His answering smile was all she needed. Remus nodded. 

“Alright. Pads, you can grab a few necessaries for her, can't you?” Sirius gave a jaunty salute and shifted to his dog form -- _I will never get used to seeing that_ \-- where Remus tapped him with his wand, disillusioning him. 

A few minutes later, he had returned with a fresh set of clothes for her, and her toiletries. 

“Good boy,” she thanked him, and he preened under the praise.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
When Peter came back into the dorm an hour later, exhausted, he saw the curtains were drawn shut on the other three beds. He felt a little guilty for being relieved. Peter didn't notice the knickers still lying on the floor by James’ bed, or the shredded remains of a shirt at the foot of Sirius’. He certainly didn't hear the frantic hushing noises from Remus’ bed as he collapsed face first into his pillow. He felt himself falling asleep after just a few minutes, but just before he slipped under, he could have sworn he heard his friends -and a girl- giggling. 

He was too tired to give a shit. He would ask--if he remembered-- in the morning. 

But he would not remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/31: made a few small edits to this scene that I hope made Lily's interest seem a little more organic.  
> 8/8: made additional edits for clarity (and word variation, jfc.)


	4. All Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a very soft, fluffy scene I wanted to include. You can skip it if you're not here for it, I will literally not be insulted.

Falling asleep with his nose buried in Lily's hair was the best thing he had ever done, James thought, breathing in the slightly floral scent. Jasmine, he guessed. He could also smell sandalwood and leather, and a hint of tobacco. _I could bottle this up as a perfume_ , he thought. Maybe he could talk his dad into mixing it up for him.

Someone was humming; it almost sounded like a lullaby.

“I didn't know you could sing.” Sirius. He got a little dopey when he was half asleep.

“S'not singing. I'm humming.” Remus. Always just this side of grouchy.

“What is it?”

“Song my Mam used to sing to me.”

“Does it have words?” Silence. “Come on, I know it does. You can sing it for me, I won't tell.” He felt Remus shift and sigh.

“Fine.”

And, barely above a whisper, he sang.

_Holl amrantau’r sêr ddywedant  
Ar hyd y nos  
Dyma’r ffordd i fro gogoniant  
Ar hyd y nos  
Golau arall yw tywyllwch  
I arddangos gwir brydferthwch  
Teulu'r nefoedd mean tawelwch  
Ar hyd y nos  
Hyd y nos  
O mor siriol, gwena seren  
Ar hyd y nos  
I oleuo’i chwaer ddaearen  
Ar hyd y nos  
Nos yw henaint pan ddaw cystudd  
Ond i harddu dyn a’i hwyrddydd  
Rhown ein golau gwan i’n gilydd  
Ar hyd y nos  
Hyd y nos_

It sounded like a prayer, though to what-- or whom-- he didn't know. His mum used to sing this to him? Considering Remus’ childhood, that… made a lot of sense, somehow. It was much like he was; beautiful and melancholy, and somehow... inexplicably… full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, the song Remus is singing is called Ar Hyd Y Nos (translation: "All Through the Night"). It's a really beautiful song.


	5. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never too early for cheek, but it's _definitely_ too bloody early to hear your best mates and their(?) girlfriend flirting with each other.
> 
> Loudly. And lewdly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is a rework of this chapter, since I realized the previous style wasn't working before and I needed to brush up on some of my research. I think I've got it about fixed now. Down side, this means the Good Stuff gets pushed back another chapter. But plus side, I no longer have a chapter I feel weird about attached to a fic that was otherwise supposed to be pretty wholesome, in terms of actual connections between the characters, even if it is also a little crack-y and debauched. So hopefully I'll have the corrected sexy bits up soon, now that I have All Of This Time To Write.
> 
> As always, please excuse my horrid Welsh, I am still in the market for literally anyone that can beta this language for me (me and Google Translate are doing our best, OK?) More soon. <3

“Like what you see?”

“Very funny, Moony. What time is it?”

“Bout half five, I reckon.”

“Ugh. Far too early for your cheek then, sir.”

“Never too early for cheek, Mr. Prongs.”

“I think I liked you better when you forgot your English. You were less annoying.”

“Well, now, someone's getting chopsy with us this morning, aren't you now? C’mon then, what's on?”

“Were you ever planning on telling me you'd slept with Lily?”

“...Oh… erm…”

“Well bugger, if I knew that would shut you up, I might have just led with that.”

“...How long have you known?”

“Only figured it out last night. I understand her not being uncomfortable in front of Pads… he's a lech, but he also doesn't give a shit about anything and she knows he loves me too much to fuck with her. You however, I'd have expected her to be at least a little bit bashful in front of. And yet, here we are. All piled into bed together, nice and cozy. So I guess the real question is, how long ago was this?”

“End of fifth.”

“Wow, really?”

“OWLs were stressful.”

“I bet.”

“James, look, I--”

“Did you teach her to do that thing?”

“... What?”

“That thing she does, with her tongue, when she's… you know, _that thing_.”

“What do you… oh. _Oh. That_ thing.”

“Yeah. So, did you?”

“I… might have, like, suggested it once, yeah. Why?”

“... Moony, you fucking _legend_. I could kiss you. I won't, but I _could_.”

“... You're not angry?”

“Why would I be? I hadn't pulled my head out of my arse at that point, and you apparently made her rather happy. Which, by proxy, has made _me_ very happy. It's a win all around, as far as I'm concerned.”

“Huh. That's… actually I dunno what I expected. Should know better I s'pose.”

“Why's that?”

“... I'll tell you when you're older.”

“Ok… I'm older now.”

“Don't.”

“Well you didn't specify how much older I needed to be!”

“Fuckin’ hell, James, not before sunrise.”

“State your intentions clearly, sir!”

“I dunno. Like… when we're thirty.”

“Thirty? That's _ancient_.”

“Yeah, well, that's when I'll tell you.”

“Hmm… so long as you promise.”

“Of course.”

“Swear it?”

“Marauder's honor.”

“Alright good. You gonna hold him to that, Pads?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“When did you wake up?”

“Y’r voice's too deep to be quiet. Rumbly. Felt nice. Woke me.”

“Oh. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, cariad. I'll be quiet.”

“Don' wanna.”

“Sorry, then, you'd rather have a cwtch?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Alright, well c'mere, you great mush. Shite, sorry Lily, did I wake you too?”

“A bit, but Jamie's also poking me.”

“Oi, pack it away, mate.”

“I can't help it, your bum was rubbing it!”

“Lily, don’ rub y'r bum on Prongs’ prong, I'm tryin’ to cooch with Moony.”

“Sweet mother of Mercy, it's _cwtch_ Sirius. _Cwtch_. Like butch.”

“Y're a butch”

“ _You_ need a nap.”

“You all need to shut up.”

“Oh shite, sorry Pete.”

“Yeah, sorry mate.”

“I'll put up a silencer.”

“No you will _not_. I'll do it.”

“What? Why?”

“ _My_ charms don't fail until I want them to, that's why.”

“Ooh, ouch. Nice one, Lil.”

“Don't high five him! That's… no! Sirius, stop laughing, it's not funny.”

“It's a _little_ funny.”

“Hmph.”

“It's alright Lily, we'll make sure he practices it.”

“Oh? How so?”

“He's just going to have to place it on _us_ instead.”

“Remus.”

“Sirius isn't quiet, either.”

“Remus, no.”

“I mean _I_ don't mind the whole castle hearing him screaming my name, but I figure _your_ ears might start ringing, what with our beds being right next to each other and all.”

“Oh for the love of-- _Remus_ , I literally watched you practically fuck him though the bed last night, with no silencers, so I think we're rather past that stage.”

“Yeah, speaking of silencers, _it's still not up_.”

“Lily! I thought you were going to cast it!”

“I'm sorry, I got a little distracted.”

“Awww, Lily wants to see us shag again.”

“Oh? Quite the dirty girl, aren't you now?”

“Can one of you _please cast the fucking charm_. I just want to sleep.”

“Hang on-- did you just? Did she just? With the lip?”

“I saw it, James. You with me?”

“Fuck yes I am.”

“ _Chaaaaaarm. Pleeeease_.”

“Sorry Pete, Lily's, uh, got her hands full--”

“And her mouth-- ouch! Don't pinch me you bellend!”

"Down, boy!"

“--So if you wouldn't mind kipping down in the common room for a bit, we'd be much obliged.”

“ _Uuggghhhh_. I fucking hate all of you.”

“Thanks Pete, we love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh translations:
> 
> cariad = love (as in the pet name)  
> cwtch = basically a cuddle  
> 


	6. In the Woods Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In James' experience, when getting up to no good: sometimes the best thing you can do is wing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the two very short chapters preceding, here is, quite literally, the longest chapter I've ever written.
> 
> If you want any specific trigger warnings for this chapter, look at the tags for the fic. Just like... all of it. The whole thing.
> 
> (EDIT: I've addressed the completion of the fic in the end note.)

James sighed, glancing in the direction of the door as it slammed behind their friend.

“We’re going to have to talk to him about this later, aren’t we?” He and Sirius shared a grimace; Peter could be a right shite when he was properly pissed off, and this was likely to be one of those times. Remus tutted from behind them, throwing his arms around both their shoulders.

“We have more pressing concerns, Mr. Prongs.” He nodded at Lily, who was still lying before them, her hair mussed, lips rosy and kiss-swollen, watching them with heavy-lidded eyes, glowing gold beneath the floating fairy lights Sirius had cast. James knew that look, knew it from the moment she had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked between the three of them with a blush rising to her cheeks. _I wonder how long she's been curious about them. About all of us._

“Ah, yes indeed we do, Mr. Moony. How are we to… _resolve_ this?” James felt a thrill of anticipation course through him as Remus grinned at him wickedly; he always had his best ideas when he looked like that.

“Oh, I’ve a few thoughts.” Sirius groaned, likely thinking the same thing James had been. _Though probably not quite in the same light._

“Fuck, I love when you get that look.”

“Later, Mr. Padfoot. Marauder business now.”

“Yes, sir.” Remus reached out and cupped Sirius’ cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb gently, an affectionate look on his face.

“Good lad. So… ground rules. Lily.” Everyone snapped to attention at Remus’ tone shift. He was suddenly business-like, his expression serious, almost stern. _Class is in session._

“Yes?”

“First, I need to know -- and _please_ do not feel like there’s any pressure here one way or another -- are you alright with having sex with Sirius and I, in addition to James, in any variety of configurations?”

“I am, so long as James is alright with it.” All eyes were on him now.

“No pressure, mate,” Remus assured him. “If you don’t feel good about it, we’ll call it now.”

James searched his feelings for a moment for any hint of bitterness or resentment; there was none. They did _everything_ together; this was no different. Better, even, since he didn’t have enough hands, enough mouths, to worship Lily the way she deserved to be. His best mates both had a lot to teach, and he was an eager student. _A mite more eager than I'd care to admit_ , he conceded silently, willing himself not to blush. He winked at Remus to cover it.

“Well… you know I’m always willing to get up to no good with you two.” Remus smiled, clasping the back of his neck and pressing their foreheads together. James returned the affectionate gesture, his smile softening to something more sweet than mischievous. _Does he realise he always rubs his face on things he likes? It’s fucking adorable._ Remus released him after a moment and sat back, crossing his legs beneath himself Indian-style, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Right. I’m going to ask a few questions regarding what you are and are not willing to do. There's no pressure to say yes to something just 'cos I’ve suggested it, m'only covering bases -- might also have ideas for things you may realise you're interested in but haven’t considered before.” He met Lily’s gaze evenly, unblinkingly. “Your wants and needs will be respected above all else. If you don’t want to try something, we won't. If you change your mind after having agreed to try something, say the word and we'll stop _immediately_. No judgement. Alright?” She nodded; he frowned at her. “Verbal answers only, please.”

“Yes.” He nodded, turning to James and Sirius.

“You two both clear on this? 'Cos this applies to you as well. If there’s something you’re not comfortable with, I need you to speak up. Sirius, d'you understand?” He nodded.

“Got it.” Remus turned to James, his expression serious but earnest.

“James, just to reiterate, if you need Sirius and I to back off at _any time_ , just say the word, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Lily, you alright with restraints?” Lily blinked at him, clearly surprised by the question. “Rope, blindfolds, gags, that sort of thing, though we’ll probably just stick with rope for now,” he clarified.

“I, erm… I think so?”

“Yes or no only, please. And only if you’re willing.”

“I’m definitely willing to _try_ it.”

“Good; we can try it, see how it feels for you then. Stretch a bit first for me now, please.” She obliged, her interest clearly piqued. James was curious too. He saw Sirius lean over and rummage through that top drawer again, pulling out the black bottle they’d used the night before, and a bundle of long, red rope. “Any recent injuries we need to know about? Soreness?”

“Fanny’s a little sore from _this_ one last night, but I’ll manage.” She winked at him, continuing to stretch as though preparing for Quidditch practice. James winked back at her with an unrepentant shrug. Remus nodded, deadpan, though he was obviously biting back a grin: his eyebrows had twitched just a bit.

“Good to know; we’ll be mindful. I recall you were a fan of biting, is that still on the table?” James’ eyes widened: he had not known about this. His eyes swiveled between Remus, mild as milk, and Lily, who was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“I would be disappointed if it wasn’t.” _Sweet Merlin. Noted. Absolutely fucking noted._

“Excellent; pinching, hair-pulling, slapping, spanking?” She pursed her lips.

“Hair-pulling’s alright, within reason, but I’m not really into the rest.” Remus smiled.

“That’s fine. We’ll scratch those. How about choking?” Lily bit her lip.

“Like, _sexy_ choking?” James was also curious to know the answer to this, because he’d had no idea there was such a thing. Remus nodded.

“Yes. You hold here,” he tapped both sides of her throat with his thumb and index finger. “That cuts off blood flow to the brain, and can increase the intensity of orgasm. If done correctly, which it will be.”

“If it isn’t?”

“Then it cuts off airflow, and you _may_ fall unconscious. We’ll be doing our best to avoid that, but there’s always the risk.” Sirius practically purred, nudging Remus in the side.

“The risk’s half the fun, though.” Lily worried at her lip.

“I reserve the right to change my mind later?”

“Always.”

“Then I’m willing to try it.” That answer honestly surprised James; he knew she liked being touched around her neck, but he hadn’t thought it would extend so far. Remus, however, took it right in stride with a nod.

"Are you alright with toys? Vibrators and the like, specifically. I'm not personally a fan of anything much more than that."

"I'm alright with vibrators and dildos for now." She was grinning, a definite spark of interest in her eyes.

“Understood. Last bit, here… is there anywhere on your body that is off limits, or anything you absolutely do not want us to do that you feel needs saying?”

“No, everywhere’s fair game.” James thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. _Everywhere? Does she really mean everywhere?_ Her grin turned a bit shy. “But, erm… I’d prefer if no one finished inside but James.”

James was oddly moved by the request… that she'd only want to risk that with _him_ was a nice feeling. A fuzzy, half-formed image rose up in his mind, unbidden; he shook it off. _Daydream later, Prongsie._

“Understood. Any other requests?”

“None that I can think of.”

“Now, for aftercare--”

“Aftercare?”

“Yes, care for _after_. Like last night when we fixed up your skirt and your knees, and helped you get ready for bed. Could be something like that, or if you need time alone, or just to be held… could be any number of things. I usually start off with a bare minimum of a glass of water and a blanket. You have an idea of what else you might need?”

“ _Oh_. I’m… erm… not sure.” He hummed for a moment, thinking hard.

“James, it might be best if we left her to you when we’re finished. Sirius and I can help with anything, as needed, but I reckon you’re the man for the job there. That alright?”

“What do I need to do?”

“Whatever she needs you to.” He shrugged.

“I can live with that.”

“Lily, that sound like it’ll work for you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Of course. Gentlemen, are we clear on all this?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Good. Now, both of you pay close attention, this bit's important, it is. Lily, I'll be checking in with you periodically to make sure you’re alright. If you are, the word is Green. If you need us to slow down so you can catch your breath, get your bearings, or just reassess your feelings about something -- whatever, the word is Yellow. If for _whatever_ reason you need to stop, the word is Red. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Repeat them back to me please.”

“Green is go, Yellow is slow, Red is stop.”

“Very good. Now, gentlemen, if Lily gives Yellow as her word, you stop until she’s ready to continue. If she gives Red, you stop _immediately_ , and back off. Understand?"

He had James and Sirius repeat the instructions back, just as Lily had, making sure that they were perfectly clear before he continued.

“Well done. One last thing: Lily, if you can't use your mouth for whatever reason and need to, cross your fingers. Show me now, please?” She raised her hand, crossing her index and middle fingers. “Good. Sirius, James, see that? If you see crossed fingers, and you're the one keeping her from talking, back off so she can respond. Clear?”

They both answered affirmatively.

“Excellent. Sirius, sit behind her.” Sirius slid behind Lily, wagging his brows at her as he did. _Fucking incorrigible, he is._ “Good, now grab her by the wrists like this,” Remus took hold of her wrists and gently pulled her hands up above her head, motioning for Sirius to take over. Remus was able to hold her wrists, small and delicate as they were, with a single hand. They had all teased him a few times before --good naturedly-- about his _giant paws._ But now he couldn't stop thinking about what those strong, broad hands could be used for. Once Sirius had Lily's wrists firmly in grasp, Remus let go. “Now I want you to hold her there, just like that. Lily, that feel alright?” She nodded.

“Green.”

“Good. Let me know if that changes. Now James, I want you right here.” Remus pointed to a spot at Lily’s right hip, next to where he was currently kneeling. James obliged, crawling over. “This _minx_ showed you what she could do with her mouth, yes? Well we’re going to reciprocate. Watch _closely_ ; I’m going to have you take over for me after a mo’, so I’m going to show you how I used to make her sing. Right fy merch?” The lovely girl blushed and whined helplessly, rubbing her thighs together.

Remus lifted the hem of the Quidditch jersey Lily had worn -- one of James’ older ones -- and pulled it gently over her head, passing it to Sirius, who finished removing it as Remus spread Lily’s thighs, leaving her completely exposed before them. She watched him do this with interest before looking up at James, her expression searching. He nodded at her, and what little tension had been left in her shoulders relaxed. _She needed to make sure I was actually okay with this._ He hadn’t lied; he really was. And it was strangely exciting seeing his friends in this new light. It's not like he hadn't _known_ , of course, but knowing and _knowing_ were two entirely different things. 

Sirius, for instance, had a reputation for being a bit of a Casanova. Hell, half the school had _seen_ him in some compromising position or another, and none of the girls he had been with had anything negative to say about his performance -- just the fact that he never seemed to want to stick around. Sirius was watching Remus over Lily’s shoulder, a mixture of pride and adoration on his face, same as ever. _It’s because he’s been in love with this one for years, of course, but he’d likely never admit that_. He was confident, vocal, and most importantly: game for literally anything. Which was just… quintessentially _Sirius_.

Remus’ reputation was nowhere near as… _loud_ as Sirius’ was, but the previous year James had overheard Saoirse Walsh talking with the other girls in the locker room -- the girl didn’t know how to keep her voice down, bless her -- and was treated to a vivid play-by-play description of what she had told the girls was the best sex she’d ever had. It was also how he knew she was the one Remus had learned all of this from, during the year in which they were somewhat regularly shagging, if not exclusively -- something he’d respected, if not entirely understood. James had been fascinated by the idea of the things she had described to the other girls, things Remus had done to her at her behest, that she had done to _him_. He had wondered what the draw was, at the time. Now, he was about to find out firsthand.

Certainly didn’t hurt that he’d been a little _curious_ about the two of them. For years he’d find himself watching their lips move when they spoke, or when they’d flirt with girls in the halls, imagining what it would feel like to be on the receiving end for once. He hadn’t thought he was attracted to men, and certainly didn’t look at any others like that. For whatever reason, Sirius and Remus seemed to be the exception to his straightness. _Maybe I just needed to have that connection first to feel something. Or maybe I’m just that fucking repressed_. He stayed quiet, however, as Remus parted Lily’s folds with his fingers, finding the pert little nub he had been rubbing at the previous night.

“James, you alright if Sirius takes care of your woman up there for you, while you and I take care of her down here?” James nodded, confident that aside from himself, these two were the only ones he trusted to take care of her. Of both of them. “Good. She’s in good hands; he has a very clever tongue, that one.”

Sirius demonstrated this by pressing his lips against the side of Lily’s neck, kissing, biting, and licking along its length. Lily’s head lolled to one side, her eyes fluttering closed, letting out a breathy moan. James watched carefully; it was easier to see how she reacted from this vantage point, the way she started to arch her back towards him, her hips rolling just slightly; Remus was holding her thighs apart, keeping her from rubbing them together despite her best efforts. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

“So _impatient_ , aren’t we? Well, if you insist...” Without any further preamble, Remus dove down between her legs, pressing his lips against her folds, his tongue darting out to taste her before moving up to swirl around the stiffening peak at their apex. James saw a flash of white teeth as he gently nipped her, Lily swearing softly under her breath.

“Kitten’s really starting to purr now, isn’t she?” James looked up; Sirius was grinning at him, his face half buried in Lily’s hair as she continued to arch back into him, her hips rocking against Remus. There were several lovebites running down her throat. Sirius followed James' gaze, his grin widening as he winked at him. _Watch this_. He descended on her hungrily, teeth nipping the pale skin, her head dropping back as he kissed and bit and sucked at her, leaving yet another mark. Lily moaned and sighed against him; apparently she really _was_ into biting. Remus chuckled from his position between her thighs.

“Don’t be shy, Jamie. Have a taste, would you?” James felt a slow smile spread across his face as he captured her lips with his, savoring the sweet taste, trailing languidly along her jaw. He took her earlobe in his teeth, pulling gently. Lily gasped, her head falling back again, exposing her throat to him, just perfect to sink his teeth in. She _keened_ , her pulse racing beneath his lips, dancing along his tongue. He sank down to her collar bone, sliding his hands up her waist as she bucked her hips beneath him against Remus’ lips, searching, _aching_ for release. James traced his fingers up her sides, scanning her ribs like piano keys, running his thumbs along the bottom curve of her breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath, the goosebumps rising on her skin at his touch. He pulled away from her collar, looking up at her beautiful, flushed face, her lovely auburn hair spilling down past her shoulders in messy waves, green eyes dark and heavy-lidded, her lips parted invitingly. She whined needily, her brows knitting together in frustration. Sirius leaned in, whispering in her ear, just loud enough for James to hear.

“You didn’t think we were going to let you off that easy, did you kitten?”

“N-no, but I-- fucking _hell_.” James saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to cheek Remus a bit, but at the sight of him, all thought raced out of his head. He was watching them intently, _intensely_ , from under the curtain of soft, sandy curls that had fallen into his face, casting shadows over golden eyes that almost _glowed_ in the fairy lights. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and _grinned_ , like some feral, fae creature come to devour them all. James felt a shiver race up his spine, and Remus glanced at him, quirking a brow at him curiously, and _fuck_ if this wasn’t starting to evolve from an idle curiosity to something entirely unplanned. He should have known something like this would happen the moment Remus had torn Sirius’ shirt straight off his chest the night before and it fucking _did things to him_ that he couldn’t vocalize, couldn’t wrap his mind around. He dropped his gaze, trying to settle his racing heart (and will the blood to stop racing into his bits, it was starting to hurt). He felt a hand under his chin, thumb just barely brushing his bottom lip, lifting his face. He focused his gaze on a spot on Remus’ shoulder -- a mark that Sirius had left the night before, reminding him of the way that Sirius had swallowed him right down to the base, and the fucking _sounds_ he’d made when Remus had-- _fuck that’s not helping get it together Prongs!_

“Jamie, look at me.” His eyes darted up to meet Remus’ gaze directly, his expression having softened into concern. “You alright?” Was he? He didn’t actually know. Frankly, he was feeling very out of his depth.

“I don’t have a problem with what you’re doing if that’s what you’re asking.” He tried to ignore how very small, how _breathless_ his voice was.

“It isn’t. I need to know what _you_ need right now.” What he needed? Oh, fuck, if that wasn’t the question of the day. “D'you need us to back off? D'you need to step away for a minute?” He considered this, and the way the bottom of his stomach dropped out as he held Remus’ solemn, golden gaze.

“I still need to figure out what I need, but I won’t be able to do that if I stop.” Remus searched his face for a moment, still quite serious.

“You’ll tell us if you need to stop?”

“I will. But I don’t want to yet.” Remus’ gaze dropped to his mouth, his thumb brushing across James’ bottom lip. His heart was pounding against his ribs, loud enough that he was certain Remus could hear it. _Please don’t make me stop I couldn't take it._

“Then don’t.” And then Remus was kissing him, full on the mouth, Lily still on his tongue, and James -- quite to his own surprise -- _melted_. It was different than kissing Lily. Remus’ lips were just as full as hers were -- a trait Sirius shared, the bastard -- but the way he moved them against his own was foreign: slow and deep, but somehow _aggressive_. Kissing Lily was like… running through the forest barefoot before a storm. That feeling of _connection_ , the air electric against his skin. Remus was more like… the sea. Calm and controlled on the surface, but a sense of _something_ underneath, unseen. He was just testing the waters now; if he jumped in, both feet, could he hit the ground? Or would he sink, endlessly, into the fathomless deep and drown? He _shivered_ , and Remus grinned, humming against his lips before he gently pulled away, still holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger. James blinked up at him, punch-drunk, trying to remember how to breathe again.

"Alright?"

" _Oh_." Sirius barked out a laugh beside him.

" _Sweet Circe_ , charge admission next time, would you? Pretty sure kitten would have fainted, had you gone on any longer.” Sure enough, Lily was staring at him, flushed and wide-eyed. “Looks like we’re _all_ learning something new today, eh?” Remus rolled his eyes at him, expression becoming more serious again.

“We should probably talk this over before--” Following impulse, James pulled Remus’ hand off his chin and pressed it to his lips. He could feel his face burning, but he kept his eyes fixed on Remus’, willing him to understand that even though yes, he _was_ a little terrified, he trusted him -- both of them, _all three_ of them -- enough to try. _I need to see where this feeling leads._

“Same things you asked Lily?” Remus blinked, surprised.

“Yes, but are you--”

“Provided Lily’s alright with it--” he shot her a quick glance; she was watching the byplay with rapt attention, nodding emphatically, her wrists still held-- albeit loosely -- above her head by an equally attentive Sirius. “I’d be willing to try everything short of being tied up.” Remus and Sirius shared a _look_ , before they turned to Lily, awaiting her verdict.

“Jamie, as long as you're not just doing this for me--" He shook his head emphatically, fringe brushing over his eyes.

"No, this is for me." She grinned at him brightly.

"So we're in this together, then?" He winked at her cheekily, and they both giggled -- whether through excitement or nervousness was anyone’s guess. _Maybe a little of both_. Remus reached over and grabbed the black rope off the bed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Lily, I want you to tell me immediately if any of this is uncomfortable. You remember the word?" She nodded.

"Yes." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Good girl. I'm going to bind your wrists now. Sirius, could you hand them here please?" He obliged, gently holding her wrists together for Remus to tie them.

_Half the rope, under, round and through. Pull the tail back to tighten. Back under, round and through again. Round the middle, towards her. Little loop at one wrist, link the other, and pull._

Remus took the long tail of the rope he'd bound Lily with and strung it around the rail holding the bed hangings, pulling her arms up over her head slowly, checking her for any signs of obvious discomfort.

"Alright?" She gave a thumbs up.

"Green." Remus ran his hands over her arms and shoulders, inspecting her. Satisfied, he grabbed her chin the same way he’d grabbed James’, tilting her head up to look at him. He brushed his lips across hers, nearly kissing her -- but not quite.

“You don’t come until I tell you to.” His voice had dropped, losing the almost professorial tone from before. It was low, rough, his accent slightly more pronounced. James felt his heart skip at the sound; Sirius, beside him, let out a low groan. _This is how he was talking to him last night_. His instincts were screaming _danger, run, now_ \-- but this wasn’t Moony, this was Remus. _His_ Remus, and while James understood that the two were one and the same, it was _Remus_ who was in control right now. Remus who had twisted his hand into Lily’s hair and pulled her head back, resting against his shoulder, his fingers thrusting inside her slowly from behind. Remus watching Sirius as he trailed kisses and caresses up her body, over her breasts, along the hollow of her throat. Besides, James had always appreciated a bit of excitement, hadn’t he? He and Sirius were two of a kind in that way -- adrenaline junkies, the both of them. Lily gasped, and whimpered as Remus withdrew his fingers from her quim with a wicked grin.

“Not yet, fy merch.” He kissed her with practiced ease, just as Sirius reached her jawline. Remus broke the kiss, looking down at Sirius, the two of them nose to nose with Lily still sandwiched between them. Sirius dropped a hand down between her legs, moving her thighs apart; she arched her back, pulling against the restraints, trying to shift her hips towards him, encouraging him to finish the task Remus had abandoned. Instead, he Summoned a small, smooth, egg-like object with a small cord attached to his hand, cast a wandless Warming Charm on it, and pushed it up inside her. He took off one of his rings and held it out to James.

“Oi, Jamie, you up for a challenge?”

“Always”

“Take this and put it on your right hand somewhere; when you’re ready, tap it twice. Tapping it again will stop it.” James nodded, taking the ring and placing it on his right middle finger; it resized to fit perfectly as he slipped it on. He wanted to ask what it did, but Sirius’s mouth was otherwise engaged, battling Remus’ for dominance over Lily’s shoulder. He tapped the ring with his thumb twice, and Lily gasped and _keened_ , her thighs pressing together, back arching. He saw her start worrying her lip between her teeth, and -- knowing what that face meant -- tapped the ring twice again. She dropped her head back with a plaintive whine.

“Don’t stop, _please!_ ” Oh, how he wanted to oblige her, but he’d cottoned onto the game. _It'll be so much sweeter if I don't._

“Sorry, love, I don’t make the rules.” Remus nodded approvingly.

"Da iawn." James sat up a little straighter at the praise; Remus' head tilted slightly. "Sirius?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Our girl needs to see what she's in for. Reckon you can handle Jamie while I keep her in line?" Sirius turned to James with a wolfish grin.

"Oh, I think I can manage." He pulled away from Remus and Lily, wrapped an arm around James' waist, pulling him in close, their hips pressing together. Sirius looked down at him, his eyes shining silver in the low light, open and trusting. “Alright?”

_Do you actually want to do this? It’s okay to say no._

James met his gaze evenly, slipping his hand down the front of his pajamas, his hand wrapping around the firm, warm shaft, squeezing just so. Sirius let out a low hiss. _I appreciate the check in, mate, but I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want this._ He paused for just the briefest moment before he slid his hand down, keeping pressure on the heel of his palm, his fingers lightly stroking. Sirius’ eyes darkened, his expression shifting from curiosity to something dark and _hungry_. A warning flared in the back of his mind again, cautioning him, and as always he pushed it away. Sirius gave a throaty chuckle, with a flash of teeth between those soft, full lips.

“So that’s how it is, eh?” Sirius placed his hands on James’ shoulders, shoving him down onto the bed hard enough that it nearly knocked the wind out of him. He hadn’t time to register the position change before Sirius was on top of him, one knee between his thighs, one hand at his jaw, fingers in his hair, turning his face up towards the ceiling. James half-expected Sirius to kiss him, to finally know if his lips were as soft as they appeared, but instead he descended on James’ throat, sharp teeth sinking in, devouring him.

He had forgotten, in his boldness, that he was prey.

There was a howling in his veins, his heart beating war drums against his ribs. He threaded his fingers into Sirius’ long, dark curls, almost down to the scalp, gripping hard, and the man moaned into his throat, grinning. He pushed back, trying to regain the upper hand, just for one _fucking_ moment, when Sirius’ lips descended on his own, and all sense utterly abandoned him. Gone was the sweet, heady loam of the forests. Gone was the enveloping, unfathomable depths of the sea. Sirius was wildfire, uninhibited passion set to flesh, and he _burned_ at his touch. He fought, tooth and nail, fisting his hands in his hair, in the sheets, clawing at his hips. Sirius had a hand around his cock and one hand still at his face, holding him still. It was nice, comforting, steady and sweet but it didn’t _burn_ like the rest. He needed-- _he needed_ \-- he didn’t know _what_ he needed. _Fuck it._ He pulled at Sirius’ hand, and it released him; James pressed it against his throat on a whim, saw Sirius’ eyes light with the briefest surprise before he grinned that wolf-grin again and then applied _pressure_ , his other hand still stroking him below. He felt Sirius’ lips against his ear. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” It was galling, honestly, that he could be so easily undone. He still fought, biting at Sirius’ lips, drunk on adrenaline, but unable to put any force behind it; he couldn’t _focus_. All there was was _heat_ , and the way Sirius was moving against him, around him, gripping him, and -- _oh by the fucking NINE good so good please_ \-- he was begging him, _challenging_ him, hips bucking against his hand.

“Come on, dear heart, come for me now.” Sirius was kissing him hard, swallowing his moans, biting back, stoking the flame in his belly higher and higher still until he was coming apart at the seams, _searing_ , howling into the wind as the world around him incinerated, sending shockwaves through his core. He felt the pressure around his throat subside, as his pulse began to return to something approaching a normal rate. Remus was speaking now, somewhere distant, his low, lilting drawl still resonating deep in his chest. Lily answered, her voice caught halfway between a moan and a sigh. He had no idea what they said; words had lost meaning. Sirius kissed his lips once more, this time softly, chastely, and brushed his hair away from his forehead.

“Alright Jamie?” _Oh, fuck, don’t ask me anything right now, I’ve gone crosseyed_. Remus and Lily laughed; he must have said that bit out loud. Well, there was at least one thing he still had control over: he tapped the ring again, immediately rewarded with her cry of shock and pleasure. He let his head fall back on the pillow with a wide smile, letting Lily squirm a moment before he tapped it again. She whined plaintively, close to tears. Sirius laughed, and started to move back over to Remus; James reached out and caught his arm, stopping him.

“Sirius Black, if you think I’m about to just let you bloody well leave with the last word, then you don’t know me half as well as I thought you did.” Sirius’ eyebrows climbed into his hairline as James pushed himself up with considerable difficulty.

“Alright, Jelly Legs, what’ve you got for me then?” He scowled.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Charmer.” James flipped him off, then rolled his shoulders, preparing himself.

“I’m going to bring you off, if that’s alright.” He tried to keep his tone as nonchalant as possible. Sirius’ brows climbed even higher.

“You don’t _need_ to if you don’t want to, but erm… _definitely_ not going to turn you down.”

“Good. I’m probably going to need you to coach me through it a bit though, since I’ve never done it with my mouth before.” _That_ clearly threw him for a loop; his expression had instantly flipped from ‘cool but interested’ to ‘knocked about the head by a bludger.’ James stole a glance at Lily, staring at him open-mouthed and awe-struck, Remus kneeling behind her with an equally surprised -- if rather delighted -- expression. Sirius sputtered for a moment, and James felt a measure of pride for having so thoroughly wrong-footed him. _Not so suave now, are you?_

“...Come again?”

“No, _you._ ” He crawled up, crowding Sirius, practically pressing himself into his chest. James paused, looking Sirius over before nodding at him. “Alright?”

_If you don’t actually want me to do this, then say so._

Sirius nodded once, slowly, deliberately. _Of course I want you to, damn it, you just surprised me._ James knew he needed to keep up the momentum, or else Sirius was going to take control again. _That or I’ll lose my nerve._ He couldn’t let the fucker _win_ , that just wasn’t on. He pushed Sirius back onto the bed, holding him down by his hips for a moment before yanking off his pajamas, tossing them behind him as carelessly as he might his tie. _Now we’re on even footing_. He honestly hoped he was coming off as confidently as he was trying to. _Fake it til you make it, right?_ James thought back to how Lily would do for him -- he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t going to be able to replicate _exactly_ what Sirius had done for Remus -- and gripped Sirius’ shaft firmly, sliding his hand up and down his length as he had done before. He grinned down at him, taking in his wide, silver eyes, his lovely dark hair fanned out behind him. _Merlin, you really are bloody beautiful, you fucking git._ It honestly wasn’t fair. He parted his lips, wetting them slightly with his tongue, and dove down, taking the head of Sirius’ cock in his mouth without ever breaking eye contact. He saw Sirius’ Adam’s apple bob in his throat, eyes wide, keeping perfectly still as James slowly swallowed him, as though if he moved he’d wake up, and this would have all been a strange -- if very wet -- dream.

“You’re holding your jaw too tight; relax, and open your throat,” Remus murmured from just out of his view. Immediately, he noticed he was able to slide down farther, and the discomfort that had been building in his jaw had lessened. Sirius was swearing under his breath now, his brows knitting together. Remus hummed with approval.

“There you are. Good lad. Nice and easy, now then, no need to rush it.”

“Oh, _fuck_ , Remus, don’t do this to me,” Sirius managed to gasp out as James slowly explored just how far down he could go. _Bet you a sickle I can touch the base at least once, now._

“M’not doing anything, cariad, just helping.” Remus was entirely too amused by this. Struck by inspiration, he cupped Sirius’ balls, gently rolling them in his hand. Sirius let out a strangled groan in response, threading his fingers through James’ hair, half against his will.

"Helping? _Helping?_ Helping _kill_ me, more like," he ground out through gritted teeth. "Fucking hell, Jamie, this is _not_ the time to pull your prodigy bullshit."

"Sirius Black, are you _complaining_ about a good blow job?"

"No I'm complaining about James _fucking_ Potter and his inability to be untalented at _anything_ , the absolute _arse._ " James could no longer hold back his laughter, and Sirius' hands tightened in James' hair, and he'd started swearing under his breath again, this time in French. _Serves you right._ He tapped the ring again, pride flooding him at Lily's sharp gasp, mingled as it was with Sirius’ low moans, knowing he was the cause of both.

Power was not something that James usually sought out; he was more in favor of keeping playing fields even, and scores settled. Life without challenge was dreadfully dull, after all, and it was this overarching creed that wove the Marauders together in the first place. Sirius, in particular, was the embodiment of challenge -- he lived to push every boundary, button, and envelope in reach, and James was usually right at his side, getting neck deep into shite with him. This, however… _this_ was a new dynamic entirely. He thought back to the way he’d lain between Lily’s thighs, burying his tongue in her folds, devouring her the way he and Sirius had the peaches from the orchard in the summer. The mechanics were a little different, sure, but it was… indescribably intimate, in much the same way that it had been with Lily. It was an act of surrender on the part of the recipient, and Sirius had never, in all the time he’d known him, surrendered. Not to him, not to anyone. He was too fucking proud.

_He surrendered to Remus, though. And he surrendered to me._

There was _power_ in that, and James knew he needed to treat that power responsibly, to treat Sirius with the same care and reverence he showed to Lily. James felt a certain kinship with her in that moment, as his eyes drifted closed to the sound of her sighs. He was prey, but as Remus reminded her in a low growl not to come -- “Don’t you dare; not until I tell you” -- it struck him that _she_ was too. _My, what big teeth you have._ He was prey, but Sirius was not; he needed to be on top sometimes, and James knew -- he _knew_ \-- that Remus wouldn’t be able to tolerate it. Oh, he’d try, he was sure; he loved Sirius too much to truly deny him anything. But he’d likely never be able to fully submit, not even to him. They’d wind up tearing each other apart in the end, one way or another. James knew he loved them both too much to let them. So long as he could still kneel at Lily’s altar and whisper devotionals into every inch of her skin, he would build a pyre from the forests he loved so well and cheerfully lay himself down on it for them, light the fire himself if he had to. _Oh, but I’ve got him right here, haven’t I? So warm, and he’s already singing his hymns._ Sirius’ grip was almost painfully tight in his hair now, hips bucking into him as he bit off a moan.

“Jamie, I--” Sirius’s face was flushed so beautifully, eyes dark as smoke from the cigarettes they’d share, his lips red from pulling them through his teeth. “I can’t-- you need to--” James hadn’t considered the finale, truth be told. He didn’t have time to think it over, weigh pros and cons of each (and that was Remus’ job anyway), so he did what he did best and just fucking threw caution to the wind, gripping Sirius’ hips and taking him in as far as he could.

_Look at that; you owe me a sickle._

Sirius started keening, the sound becoming slightly muffled as Remus suddenly leaned over him, kissing him soundly. James felt one of Sirius’ hands release his hair, threading instead through Remus’ as the werewolf devoured him, glancing up with that feral grin to watch James with hooded, golden eyes. Sirius’ hips jerked up against his hands in a staccato rhythm James knew _very_ well. He felt the warmth, the pressure, rising before it burst against the back of his throat, nearly choking him before he remembered to swallow, sucking him dry before releasing him with a light ‘pop’ and a less-than graceful cough. He tapped the ring once more, and Lily almost sobbed with a mixture of relief and frustration.

“He _did_ warn you, y’know,” Remus chuckled at him, not even remotely sympathetic. James shrugged, not really sure what to say for himself. Certainly hadn’t been his plan to go for it like that, but… he was proud of himself for having done it, so it worked out in the end. Sirius was lying with his head in Remus’ lap, staring him with a sort of shell-shocked expression on his face.

“You just…” James frowned at him, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth; he could still taste him. _It is kind of salty, isn’t it?_

“Yeah, I did. And I’d do it again if you asked. Any problem with that?” _Please don’t have a problem with that_. Sirius blinked at him, a bemused grin spreading across his face.

“No problem at all.” He curled back slightly, rolling up to a squat with a little hop, his wild dark hair sticking out at odd angles, and gave James a quick peck on the lips before turning back to Remus. “So! Figure kitten’s been rather well behaved over there, yeah? Her turn now, you reckon?”

Remus’ grin widened.

“You sure you lads aren’t too knackered from fucking around on your own over here?” James scowled at him.

“Oh, like you weren’t loving every second of it.” He faced Lily with a brief stab of apprehension, concerned he'd taken it a step too far. However, he needn’t have worried: she was pulling against her bindings, eyes dark and wild, face flushed with want just as Sirius’ had just been. He reached out for her, cupping her face in his hands, brushing the tips of their noses together, and kissing her lips as gently and sweetly as he could.

He tapped the ring as he pulled away.

“Jamie… Jamie please… please, let me--”

“Not _him_ you need to be asking, is it now then?” Remus’ voice had a distinct note of warning to it; Lily _dropped_ , bowing her head immediately, the fight gone out of her like blowing out a candle.

“N-no, sir.” James’ eyebrows raised into his hairline. He _must_ have missed something while he was otherwise occupied. Remus hummed, grabbing her by the chin and looking her dead in the eyes.

“Seven.” James glanced at Sirius, puzzled.

“Seven what, love?”

“Seven times we’re going to make her come, of course. James? If you could be so kind.” He tapped the ring one more time, and Lily arched her back with a lovely moan. James felt Sirius lean in close, his lips ghosting against the shell of his ear.

“Try twisting the ring to the right.” James obliged, and Lily practically bent in half, her moans morphing into sobs, her thighs rubbing together frantically, hands clutching at the ropes just for something to grip as she pulled towards him, nearly close enough to touch, biting down on Remus’ thumb as he traced it across her lips. She tensed and trembled as she came with a wail, tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t turn it off until he tells you to,” Sirius warned. James nodded. He wouldn’t have dared anyway. Remus kept hold of Lily’s face, eyes locked on hers.

“You’ve been pulling at your bindings, fy merch. How are your wrists, hm?”

“Th-they’re fi- _iiine_ ,” her voice broke off into a whine as she jerked her hips, her breath coming in shallow pants.

“No pain, no numbness?”

“No, n-none.” He ran his fingers up her arms, from her shoulders to her wrists, inspecting her, nodding once he was satisfied she was in fact fine.

“I’m proud of you. You’ve done so well on your first go.” She keened in response, shuddering once more to completion. Remus tossed a conspiratorial look over his shoulder. “What do you say, lads? Reckon we can quit teasing the poor girl?”

He didn’t wait for a response, simply reached down and pulled the still-vibrating egg from her cunt, practically dripping wet from her arousal. She moaned, low and lush, pulling up against her bindings. Remus stepped aside, allowing James to take his place in front of her, and he took the position eagerly, running his fingers through her hair and claiming her lips with a ferocity he hadn't believed himself capable of. _Of course, I didn't think I was capable of a number of things I've done in this bed, so I suppose this is just what I am now._ He kept one hand grasping her nape as the other slipped down to her breast, kneading at the soft flesh, gently pinching her nipple between his fingers. Lily mewled into his mouth, her body melting into his. He slid his hand down over her hips and between her legs, and sank his fingers deep inside her, curling upwards as she bucked and ground her hips against him. She was so warm, so _wet_ , and he groaned against her throat, desperately _wanting_. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, warm lips against his ear.

"Wait." He bit back a frustrated whine, but held off, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Lily, love, since you've been so very good: what would you like us to do to you?"

She squirmed, James still buried two knuckles deep inside her, clenching around his fingers. He glanced sideways at Remus, and got the barest hint of a nod in answer to his unspoken question; he pressed his fingertips hard against her walls, and she practically _sobbed_.

"Please, please I need --"

"Do you want James to fuck you, fy merch?"

"Yeeeeesss, _God_ yes please --"

"Where do you want him?"

"Inside-- _ohhhh_ , right there please--"

"Do you want Sirius too?" Lily tried to give a verbal answer, but moaned and nodded hard instead; James felt her tensing, and fluttering around his fingers, heat pulsing into his hand. _That's three._ "Perfect. Is it alright if he takes you from behind?" Her eyes widened and snapped to Remus', before flicking to Sirius behind them.

"...We can try it, yeah." Her voice had gone strangely tight. Remus tilted his head, concern colouring his features.

"Alright?"

"Erm… yellow?" James withdrew his fingers, moving back slightly, eyes roving over her face, searching her expression. He was enjoying himself, but if Lily needed to, he'd end it immediately.

"Lily, love, do you need to stop?" She shook her head at him.

"No, I just… I've just never done this before?" Remus was nodding thoughtfully.

"That's understandable. Would it help to have your hands free?"

"Erm… yes, sorry." Remus smiled easily, kissing her cheek as he moved to untie her, Sirius coming around to assist.

"Don't apologize; this is what the safewords are here for." He finished with the rope, and Lily pulled her arms down, immediately throwing them around James' shoulders. He held her for a moment, breathing in the sweet scent of her as he gently rubbed her back. She relaxed in his arms, sighing contentedly.

"Are you alright to continue?" She hummed.

"I should be. It was all just a bit much at once, I think. Got a little overwhelmed." She released James, pulling back to look at Sirius. "So, erm… how is this going to work?" Sirius brandished the little black bottle with a small smile, gentler than one he normally wore.

"Well, we're going to work up to it. Here," he opened the bottle and put a very small amount of liquid on the underside of her wrist. "This should warm after a moment. Feel it?" She nodded, pleasantly surprised; James made a mental note to ask for some for himself. "Good. So I'm going to use a finger first, get you used to how things feel, work in the lube and all. And then if that's working for you, we’ll move on. If not, I am perfectly happy just watching, or… I dunno, wanking in the corner or something.” James snorted. _Like you need to wank with Remus right here, you dolt._ He exchanged a glance with Remus, who rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as Sirius began explaining to Lily how things were going to work. James was listening, but he was more interested in the way that Sirius’ hair was falling over his shoulder as he bent over Lily to show her something. Her face lit up with laughter, and Sirius leaned in to kiss her, his fingers threading through her hair. He stroked her face as he pulled back, slowly raising his eyes to hers.

“Ready?” 

She nodded at him, and then she was reaching out for _James_ , and it was _his_ lips she was melting into, _his_ hair she was gripping, wrapping her long legs around his waist. _Fuck, I don't think I've ever done this on my knees before._ He met Sirius' eyes over her shoulder as she dropped her head to moan into his neck, as Sirius hushed her -- "Easy, kitten. Relax."-- their fingers brushing together somewhere along her spine. 

James winked; Sirius grinned.

He was knuckle deep inside her again, thumb rubbing circles against her clit, and she rocked against him, somehow tighter, _hotter_ , than before. She trembled as she came apart in his arms again, nails digging crescents into his back. _Four._ He hoped that they could keep her together, pressed between his chest and Sirius’. A murmured question, breathless assent, and he felt Lily tighten even further against his fingers as Sirius pressed himself inside her, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as she bit back a cry. Muffled whimpers against his skin, her hands still pressed against his back, _his_ hand ghosting over his hip, pulling him closer.

“Come on then.” _I can’t do this without you._

James pulled his fingers away from her, and felt the black bottle get pressed into his hand. _How the hell does he always know what I want before I can ask him?_ It had always been that way, ever since early on in first year. They were always able to read each other perfectly. It felt amazing around him: just warm, and a bit tingly, though not in a bad way. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Give me a color, Lily." _Please be green, please, please, please_ \-- and it _was_ , breathlessly whispered into his ear, almost whimpered, but it was. He thrust inside slowly, groaning into her shoulder. _Fuck, she is so tight right now_. He was immensely grateful Sirius had brought him off earlier, else he'd be embarrassingly quick about this. Lily had pulled back from his shoulder, and pressed her forehead into his.

"You alright?" She nodded weakly.

"Just _full_. I didn't think I _could_ and then I _did_ , and… _fuck_. You?"

"Never better. Sirius? Alright?" Sirius took a deep, bracing breath.

"Yep. Just… trying not to pop off early here." James raised his brows at him, surprised.

"That good, eh?" Sirius blushed at him.

"I'm sensitive! And it's not like this usually, I swear!" Lily laughed, silencing both of them as her muscles tightened.

"As _fascinating_ as it is… mmm… to listen to you two bicker like an old married couple, could you... refrain from doing it... while you're both balls deep in me?" Her tone, while exasperated, held no real annoyance. He was impressed she managed to even get that much across though, given the sounds she was making between. James and Sirius exchanged a look, silently acknowledging a detente. _For now._

They had three more to go, after all.

Sirius nodded at him -- _I'll follow your lead_ \-- so James gripped Lily's hips and began to move, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in, keeping his pace torturously slow, letting Sirius slip into a rhythm with him. It was a little awkward at first, with more than a few slip-ups (and slip-outs) and muttered oaths and giggles, but suddenly, they found that sweet spot where all three of them were moving together, hitting every angle just right. Lily rolled her hips, rocking back and forth between the two of them. Sirius was mouthing soundlessly against her shoulder, James trailing hard kisses along the line of her jaw, down her throat, her soft sighs and moans vibrating against his lips. Hands were dragging through his hair, along his back, scratching and pulling and _fuck_ it felt good. He didn't know whose hands were whose, didn't care, _just keep fucking touching me_ , lips finding lips finding any spare inch of skin he could sink his teeth into. Lily was howling in James' arms, in Sirius' arms, coming off the crest of one wave to be overcome by another, damn near drowning her. _Five, six._ Gods, she was so beautiful when she came. Cheeks flushed and rosy, eyes moss-dark, full red lips parted in a perfect 'o'. He was lost in the wood, sprinting through the trees as the birds rose screaming from the canopy. The flames approached, the heat scorching him from within, crackling through the boughs as it rushed towards him, rising up inside him, tightening, swelling--

Sirius swore loudly, colorfully, and James felt him withdraw, muffling a shout against his lips as he came, his spend hitting Lily's back. A groaned apology as he collapsed bonelessly back onto the bed. _Fuck, come on, one more..._

James pulled out abruptly, breathing heavily, willing the coil deep in his belly to loosen rather than snap; he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here, Jamie. What do you need?" He shook his head; he didn't know.

"One more, somehow, but I dunno if I'm going to make it on my own at this rate."

"Want a hand, then?" He nodded. "Right. Clean off real quick, would you?" James obliged, getting Lily's back as well for good measure. Remus pushed Lily down onto all fours; he was murmuring something to her in Welsh that James couldn't quite make out, but to which she responded with a nod. Lily reached out and pulled James towards her, wrapping her lips around his still painfully hard cock, and he stopped paying attention to much else after that. He was wound tight enough to snap, every touch _ringing_ through his veins like a bell. She tore at the sheets, her teeth grazing against his head as she released him, screaming like a wounded animal. _Seven_. Remus hauled her back up to her knees, one hand knotted in her hair, the other gripping her breast, his mouth to her ear, his eyes locked on James. Her arms reached for him, pulling him into her, inside her, legs wrapping around him again as she fisted her hands in his hair, begging him. It was _almost_ like it had been with Sirius, on a basic level, some distant part of his brain noted. But there was something almost wild, nearly unhinged in the way they took her. Something was clawing at his insides, beating down the walls of his fraying restraint, howling for release. 

He had found something in the woods. 

It was almost like it had been with Sirius, but the pace wasn’t _his_ this time. Nails down his chest, teeth at his throat, pinning him against the mattress, driving him down. Remus was growling in Welsh against Lily’s neck above him; the pace wasn't his, but it wasn't _hers_ either. It was frantic, ragged, and raw, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t driving him mad -- _almost yes please yes more_ \-- He reached out, dragging Remus down to capture his lips -- _‘mefus’, he called them, they were sweet too, and so, so red_ \-- the edge rapidly approaching, and dove headfirst over it into the waves below.

_What's that, lurking in the deep?_

_Oh..._

_It was me, it was me all along._

His orgasm struck him like a lightning bolt, blinding him with the force of it. He felt it rolling through his veins like thunder, and he found shelter in Lily’s arms as she held him close, lips pressed against his -- rosebud soft, jasmine and vanilla -- centering him, reminding him who and where he was. His chest was heaving against hers, his throat raw from screaming -- _was I? Damn_ \-- her gentle hands cradling his face. He felt another, larger hand brushing his damp fringe away from his forehead; warm, soft, woodsy.

“You alright?” He nodded, still trying to get his breathing down to a normal rate.

“Had a bit of an out of body experience, and came back without any bones, but I’ll live. Lily?”

“Bit drippy, but I’m fine.” She rubbed the tip of her nose against his. “You realise now that I know you _can_ fuck like that, I’m going to have very high expectations.” He groaned.

“I had quite a bit of help--” She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him.

“I don’t mean that -- not that _that_ wasn’t fantastic, mind you,” she nodded to both Remus and Sirius. “I meant that you... I dunno, you stopped overthinking it and just did what felt right. And it was brilliant.”

_Well that’s… actually kind of a relief. I was afraid I’d have to apologize, and I really don’t think I could put that back in the box now I’ve let it out._

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” She smiled and rolled off him, stretching like a cat before addressing Remus.

“A shower should get me settled, but after I think we should all kip down on Jamie’s bed and have a little chat.” Remus nodded, his expression serious.

“Definitely. Shower first though.” 

The four of them got off the bed with varying amounts of difficulty; Lily, in particular, was able to stand, and… well, she was able to stand. James and Sirius helped her toddle into the loo while Remus turned the showers on; Lily stopped him from turning on a third. 

“We only need just the two, silly.”

Before too long, Sirius was scream-singing Sex Pistols to Remus in the shower (“Under the water, in the sea! Octopus rock! Get it Remus? Octopus Rock? Cuz there’s four of us and--” “ _Yes_ , Sirius, I get it, now come here and let me get your hair, you bellend.”) and Lily was washing his back, fussing over the scratch marks she had left. James didn’t want to admit the soap was stinging them, but it definitely felt like his entire back was on fire. And of course she definitely _knew_ he was being stubborn about it, but was letting him. 

He loved all of them fiercely.

He didn’t know what kind of talk they were about to have, but he had a really bloody good feeling that this -- all of this -- was the start of something _brilliant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sirius is singing is the aptly named "Submission" by the Sex Pistols. it was too perfect not to include, and dovetails in nicely with the music theme for the rest of the series.
> 
> I am immensely pleased with how the rewrite of this scene went. It was much easier to write, and flows a lot better than the disastrous first attempt I had on here. And honestly, we didn't get enough of James and his overthinking before. So instead, you get this epic. (Seriously it's over 20 pages in Docs, I don't know how I did this.) And, also unlike the previous iteration, this has been beta'd (by someone with actual experience with BDSM and multi partners, unlike my vanilla bean self.) So that'll learn me not to post things early just because I'm impatient with myself lol.
> 
> If you've been following along, I made some small edits to previous chapters to fix Remus' Welsh and make his accent more consistent. It is a very strange time to be alive right now, in which I am actively learning Welsh so I can write better smut (and do so as accurately as a non-native speaker can.) As always, I welcome any advice.
> 
> EDIT: did some word clean up on 8/8.
> 
> PS: I also want to clarify: there's some things that Remus straight up hasn't come across yet, so he won't know to discuss them, even in the sense of taking them off the table entirely. I didn't think it realistic for him to have experienced the wide variety of kinks out there yet, even if he does have experience with rope play, mild BDSM, and some D/s dynamics. He's still fairly new to this scene, and he's doing his best, but he's not going to be perfect.
> 
> FINAL EDIT 9/27: After months of deliberation, I've opted to close this here instead of adding on the 7th chapter, as originally intended. This last chapter would have involved them all ironing out the details of whether this was a one-off or not (spoilers: it was not.) Louder Than Love will already be dealing with poly relationship dynamics, and there's a lot of callbacks to the relationship that they had with Jily, so... it would have just wound up being repetitive. I also really liked the way that I closed this story out, and anything I try to add (and I've been trying) will wind up hurting it, rather than helping.
> 
> If you've read all the way down to this point: thank you! I appreciate the views, the comments and kudos, all of it. You guys have given me the confidence to write the rest of the series out, and I'm so grateful.
> 
> Love you all! - LP
> 
> PPS: Do gay. Be crimes. Fuck TERFs.


End file.
